Toda la vida es sueño
by Core chocolate
Summary: Ese delirio que tuvo justo después de su transformación no ha terminado, continúa, y todo lo que ve y siente es parte de ese sombrío mundo... No ha despertado, aún no, sólo cambió de ilusión.


Con tu recuerdo aferrado a mi corazón.

Creí que no terminaría, pero lo hice (como siempre, no sé cómo). No he revisado el texto, así que probablemente haya horrores ortográficos o de redacción, pero es todo lo que mi cerebro puede dar por el momento. También es posible que haya OoC, porque, bueno, es una de mis historias raras. Y creo que son todas las advertencias que debería dar, así que prosigo con lo que es de ley: Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano y yo no gano nada con esta historia. Este fic participa en el reto _"Parejas crack"_ del foro _La Mansión Hellsing_.

* * *

 **Toda la vida es sueño**

~.~

"... para descansar,  
es necesario dormir,  
no pensar,  
no sentir,  
no soñar...

... para descansar,  
morir".

(Manuel Machado, _Morir, dormir_ )

~.~

A veces quisiera dormir para siempre, como el personaje de ese cuento: perder la conciencia del tiempo y de la vida, pasar de una alucinación a otra, segura de que nada es real y de que en cualquier momento puede despertar y dejar todo atrás. Cuánto quisiera dormir, dejar transcurrir veinte, cincuenta, cien años, toda una eternidad antes de abrir los ojos a la realidad, o al fin de ésta...

~.~

Despierta con un grito en los labios, tan fuerte y profundo que reseca su garganta y agita su corazón. Está inquieta, pero no por el sueño que ha tenido y que se desvanece pronto de su mente, sino por el temor de escuchar su propia voz, esa... ¿Su voz? No, no era suya, pero al mismo tiempo sí. Carraspea un poco y luego pasa saliva, entonces abre la boca... Se detiene, todo se detiene, a su alrededor, adentro y fuera de sí... Y de repente puede sentir una brisa con un penetrante olor a metal, a humo y a carne quemada, un intenso dolor en el tórax, sus ropas húmedas, una sustancia ligeramente viscosa escurrir por sus miembros y su cuello y, más cerca, un aliento cálido que recorre su piel y algo que se encaja en su cuello, tan desgarrador y profundo. Tiembla... Se siente confundida, porque es desagradable y doloroso, pero... pero... Liberador, esa es la palabra, esa es la sensación. Y se retuerce lentamente, con dificultad, pues quiere estirar los brazos, que cuelgan sin fuerza a sus costados, al igual que sus piernas (no siente el suelo), pero no puede. ¿Qué sucede?

Cierra los ojos y, al abrirlos nuevamente, despierta. Fue un sueño, ¿verdad? Se incorpora y pasa una mano por su rostro, y entonces se da cuenta de que está caliente, mucho, como si tuviera una fiebre muy alta: se siente un poco mareada y las sienes y el corazón le palpitan, sus mejillas arden y... ¿Así se siente la fiebre? Quiere recordar más allá de sus pesadillas cotidianas desde el día en que dejó de ser quien era, pero sabe que nada volverá a ser como antes, nunca más; aun así, ese sueño...

Transcurren unos minutos en que se dedica a observar calladamente la pared de la habitación, luego se pone los anteojos (aún no se acostumbra a sus "poderes"), se levanta del lecho, toma su mosquete y sale. Ha llegado la hora de darle forma a la siguiente pesadilla, porque ya lo ha entendido: ella sigue dormida. Ese delirio que tuvo justo después de su transformación no ha terminado, continúa, y todo lo que ve y siente es parte de ese sombrío mundo onírico. No ha despertado, aún no, sólo cambió de ilusión. Camina por los pasillos oscuros, con el sonido de sus pasos en el empedrado, mientras de su boca sale, como un canto susurrante, una antigua historia que escuchó cuando era pequeña y que ahora se mezcla con el chillido del viento en el exterior del edificio... Esa noche está acompañada de la presencia de la muerte, pero no la que ellos cargan por voluntad propia, sino una más añeja y sedienta de sangre... El demonio llegará pronto, la muerte lo sigue.

Cuando llega al cuarto de mando, recibe la primera orden de la noche. Al parecer alguien del bando enemigo ha atacado el cuartel, pero fuera del lugar donde debe revisar sólo halla una niña. ¿Ese es el enemigo? ¿Ese es... La demencia y la muerte en forma de una jovencita, el sonido de la locura en la voz de un infante, la sombra del demonio, con sus miles de brazos y ojos, contenida en la inocente figura de una chiquilla. Y se da cuenta de que ese momento es sólo una extensión, o acaso el inicio, de su más reciente pesadilla.

Después de eso, una paz de más de cincuenta años la envuelve, con un efecto sedante, hasta que otra vez se abra el telón, la orquesta comience a sonar y los actores interpreten sus papeles, ahora hasta terminar la pieza entera. Y, sin embargo, pasa rápido, como un parpadeo, como un suspiro en su vida no vida y la hora llega de nuevo con el chillido de la alarma de un reloj despertador. Otra pesadilla empieza, o sólo es la pasada que se ha prolongado un poco más de medio siglo. Es hora, el momento de continuar y acabar todo. Ya no más... Canta sus últimas estrofas con toda la energía con que puede hacerlo, sonríe y salta, se mueve de un lado a otro con alegría. "O diese Sonne" ***** , pero incluso éste se apagará (ya no necesitará una sombrilla para cubrirse).

"Teniente, un día se encontrará con Zamiel". Puede sentirlo, como esa noche en el cuartel de Varsovia, el terror y la desesperación. Puede escucharlo, pero ya no con esa voz delicada, sino con una más profunda y tenebrosa. Casi puede verlo salir imponente de las llamas del infierno... El demonio, se ha encontrado con el demonio otra vez. El cazador negro ha llegado para reclamar su vida y tirarla por el barranco, las tinieblas de su garganta la devorarán. Pero quizá no sea tan malo, quizá... Su corazón tiembla, pues el emisario de la locura se acerca, puede oler, cada vez más cerca, la fragancia de la muerte que el demonio porta en sus manos. Oh, es una sensación tan confusa y, no obstante, fascinante.

Su corazón se agita y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, cuando dispara y la bala destruye el avión. "Cae, cae y muere", ríe y se regocija; sin embargo, el fuego se extiende, las puertas del infierno se abren poco a poco y Él aparece. La trampa no funcionó. "Vestirás como los muertos y jugarás con ellos, te unirás a ellos", el canto del demonio la alcanza con sus palabras hechiceras. Mas al principio se muestra un poco reticente y esquiva sus movimientos, pero la fuerza del monstruo es mayor. Sabe que hay algo de sumisión, y temor, y deseo en sí misma, pero ya no puede hacer más. Ya no... Es como si Él le murmurara al oído: "Vamos, conmigo estarás mejor. Nuestras carnes serán una sola, tu alma se unirá a mí y ya no padecerás. Ven conmigo". Zamiel se muestra tan tentador, quiere seducirla e hincarle los dientes, y ella se lo permitirá, lo está haciendo, aun cuando todavía pelea y se retuerce débilmente.

Y, cual amoroso pretendiente, el demonio estira sus cientos de extremidades y la estrecha con éstas, brindándole calor y seguridad (esa que trae consigo la muerte), mientras la devora. Ella, en cambio, le ofrece menos, mucho menos: su cuerpo y los últimos lamentos que brotan de su boca sanguinolenta... Sus mejillas arden, a pesar de que la vida la abandona poco a poco, como en ese sueño de hace más de cincuenta años, y la misma sensación desgarradora y placentera la domina lentamente. Podría fundirse para siempre con esa oscuridad y dolor, anudar sus cuerpos en un abrazo perpetuo y tan íntimo que el límite entre sus pieles se perdiera... Sería la comunión perfecta... "Rip Van Winkle, ahora te tengo", es el demonio que una vez más la encanta con sus hechizos, pero se siente tan bien que quiere tender sus brazos y rodearlo con fuerza, besar su coronilla y dejarlo beber de sus labios, de su garganta, de su corazón inerte.

Sin embargo, pronto todo se vuelve una agonía punzante y gradual, que le provoca llanto, temor y tantos anhelos. "Que todo termine, por favor", repentinamente un poco de su cordura regresa. El deseo de que todo concluya es mucho más apremiante que el insano deleite del momento. "Que el sueño acabe ya", porque ese es el desenlace, ¿verdad? Quiere apurar a su verdugo, pero las palabras se detienen en su garganta, tal vez porque Él las absorbe junto con su sangre. "Dale fin a mi tortura, deliciosa tortura. Dame el éxtasis de la muerte...", ella logra pensar justo antes de que el demonio, su amante demonio, abra sus fauces y la vuelva parte de su ser.

* * *

 ***** Oh, este sol.

El título proviene de una obra de teatro de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, _La vida es sueño._ Todas las referencias a los sueños fueron usadas, porque me parecen acordes con el contenido del fic: la vida de Rip pasa como un sueño o una pesadilla, pero llega el momento de su liberación, o despertar, a manos del cazador oscuro (el mismo de la ópera que ella canta), en la figura de Alucard. No sé si sea romántica, o tenga siquiera leves tintes de eso, pero esta fue mi historia para el reto (espero no ser la única a quien le parezca un tanto sensual la escena en que Alucard devora a Rip). En fin. Gracias por leer.


End file.
